


Knock Knock Knock

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen, Girls with Guns, Humor, Vignette, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny's armed to the teeth, and Sheldon has to convince her to come join he and his friends in a fight to the end against the zombie hordes!  Not a continuing saga!  Not a multiverse adventure!  Not a rejected Sheldon Cooper spec script!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking in '11.

*Knock Knock Knock* "Penny!" *Knock Knock Knock* "PENNY!" The door cracked open, the muzzle of a rifle poking out of the parted slat.

“What’s the password?”

Sheldon let out an agitated huff. “Must I lower myself to the dregs of this barbarian world simply to talk…”

Penny clicked the safety off. “Barbie rules,” he grumbled. The door flew open, and Sheldon rushed through it, pulling his jacket off. “I mustn’t be delayed,” he said. “Leonard has an important question he wished to ask of you, at which time we’re planning on detonating a large garbage bomb in the alley outside the window.”

Penny sported fatigues she’d lifted from a Salvation Army shop, an old sawed-off rifle resting on her shoulder; her inner southern roper-and-rider had been unleashed by this mess, her survival instincts in full bloom. Sheldon was clearly afraid of her, so she embellished her words with kindness. “What, sweetie? Did the zombies yell at you again?”

 

“We NEED you,” he admitted, his eyes flickering back and forth from the riots occurring street below. “Leonard lost a fingernail trying to fire an air-compression rifle and I dislike loud noises!”

 

“Doesn’t he mean he needs ‘us’?” asked a familiar voice. Amy appeared in the threshold of the bathroom door, wearing a helmet and a home-welded gun that looked like it belonged in a national separatist’s wet dream.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Penny declared, “but we’re bringing Amy, too.”

 

Sheldon sighed dramatically. “I suppose we could use another set of hands to load bullets.”

“I also take up very little space and am quiet during barricade attacks,” Amy offered. She wrapped an arm around Sheldon’s shoulder as they followed Penny into the dark hallway. “If we need to repopulate the species,” Amy said, “I suggest we use Leonard’s inflatable mattress. It will provide optimal pelvic support.”

 

Sheldon sighed and gave a heavenward glance as they left. “Can you hear me Picard? It’s me, Sheldon…”


End file.
